


Wedged

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's joke backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedged

Title: Wedged  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [kawaii-necromorph](http://kawaii-necromorph.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Newt's joke backfires.

 

"I think we should go to the infirmary." Hermann tilted Newt's head back to get a better look at the smaller man's nose. "Why in the world would you stick my baby carrots in your nostrils?"

"It was supposed to be funny." Newt yelped as Hermann touched one of the carrots. "I didn't think they'd get wedged." He bit his lip. "If we go to medical, they'll laugh and everyone will know what I did."

"If you'll hold still, I'll try and remove them myself." Hermann waited until Newt gave him a small nod before he curled his fingers around one of the carrots. He carefully wiggled it free, ignoring Newt's creative swearing, and then repeated the action with the remaining carrot. Hermann threw both of them in a nearby trashcan.

Newt swiped at the blood running out of his nose with his hand until Hermann passed him a handkerchief. "Thanks." He blew his nose loudly and then looked at what had come out. "Ew, carrot bits."

When Newt tried to give the used handkerchief back, Hermann shook his head. "Keep it. Do try and refrain from putting any more of my food up your nose in the future, Newton."


End file.
